Love is Taped
by aurablood
Summary: One day, Ryo calls Judai to play a little 'Game' in his dorm. What Judai doesn't know is that Johan convinced Ryo to lend him his room and Johan taped him while... he was Johan's little 'toy'. REWRITED! Suck At Summaries! JohanxJudai and hinted RyoxEd!


Well... This is a little Project To prove my dad that: 1) I'm definetly smarter than him. 2) Homosexual Relationships are definetly something beatiful, and 3) I LOVE YAOI FANFICTION! ^^

Enjoy... XD!

Summary: One day, Ryo calls Judai to play a little 'Game' in his dorm. What Judai doesn't know is that Johan convinced Ryo to lend him his room and tape him and Judai while Judai... is Johan's little 'toy'. I Suck At Summaries! JohanxJudai and hinted RyoxEdo! IN YOUR FACE DAD!

* * *

Judai was walking calmly to Ryo's dorm. He had received a letter from him asking him to go to his room around 7. Judai knocked at the door and Ryo appeared behind it after he opened. Ryo nodded his head, telling Judai that could get in. Judai did it and he sat in Ryo's bed

"Why did you call me for, Kaiser?" Judai remembered the letter, that was resting in his dorm when he was going to get some cards that he forgot, saying that it was urgent to show up in Ryo's dorm.

"Ah... Judai. I had been waiting for you" Ryo said while he closed and locked the door and so nobody will come and ruin their little game. "Come here..." Ryo shake his hand in a manner telling Judai to came closer. Judai move from the bed and got near to Ryo. "Very Good" Ryo said looking closer at Judai

"Then, what do you want me to do? Wanna duel?" Judai said while taking out his deck but Ryo took it and simply put it on a table.

"Hmm... No. Right now, someone just wants to play a little 'Game' with you. If you don't mind..." Ryo said while getting closer to Judai's Body.

"A game? About What?" Judai asked tilting his head to the side.

"You'll know later" Ryo said when he pushed Judai to the bed and crawl on top of him.

"Kaiser, what are you doing?" Shock was all written on Judai's face. Why was Ryo on him? What the hell was he thinking? Judai was taken out of he thoughs when Ryo start to unzip his red jacket.

"Don't worry Judai... Trust me, you are going to enjoy it" Ryo was now sliding his right hand under the pillow, taking out a rope and tying Judai's wrists on the bed. Judai felt how a slight blush was appearing on his face.

"No! ah! Stop!" Judai screamed struggling to get free.

"Don't worry Judai, You will sure thank me after this..."

"N-No! I'm Not!" Judai screamed and struggled trying to release himself from Ryo's grip.

*Cellphone*

"Yes?... Yeah, I'm already done with my part of the deal.. Sure, I just need to put the camera... Ok, Bye." Ryo Hanged up an look at Judai. "Johan is coming, so you better behave"

"Behave? You expect me to behave? Get the fuck off of me Now!" Judai demanded and strugglred even more to free himself. After five minutes, there was a sudden knock at the door. Ryo smirked and reasured that Judai was tied up to the bars of the bed.

"Wait here" With that, Ryo stood up and went to open the door. "Hey Johan"

"Hey! You said Judai was already here, so I wan't to start already!" Johan screamed behind the door. Judai was confused... What was Johan doing there? What did he mean by 'start already'?...

"Johan! Help! Ryo tied me up to the bed!" Judai said while pointing ti the ropes with his eyes

"Of course you are, It was part of the deal..." Johan said smiling at the bruenette

"D-Deal? What deal!" Judai screamed. They have to be fucking kidding him! What was Johan planning to do?

"Johan said that if I helped him to have you, he would do the same thing for me with Edo" Ryo said Behind Johan, looking serious.

"Don't worry, I always I always keep my promises. But now you have to keeps yours..." Johan said while pointing to the door.

"Tomorrow is it then..." Ryo said making his way out of the room. "Ah, the camera is there already taping..." Ryo was pointing to the table, where a camera stood perfectly taping the bed and Judai on it.

"Thank you..." Johan said smiling, but he was already getting impatient "Now leave..."

"Bye" And Ryo got out of his dorm, locking the door in the process.

"Now, Now Judai... Where were we?" Johan said in a seductive tone while he crawled on top of him.

"Johan! Why are you doing this?" Judai was absolutly blushed and scared. He liked Johan... But it was just wrong... Two males should not be together, it wasn't normal.

"Judai, don't be scared" Johan purred in Judai's ear "I'll make sure you enjoy every moment of this" Johan grabbed Judai from the back of his head and kissed Judai roughly. Judai moaned in the kiss and Johan took the opportunity to slide his tongue in Judai's mouth. Judai moaned even more, causing Johan to smirk in happiness. Johan then placed his knee firmly in between Judai's legs. Judai moaned loudly into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut even more. The pleasure was too much and as Johan said, this wasn't even the start. Johan slowly pulled back, a shimmering trail of saliva connecting his and Judai's mouths together. Judai panted heavily. That kiss was just too much for him to bear.

"J-Johan..." Judai moaned, starting to feel lust.

"I love you, Ju-chan" That sentence made Judai's heart feel warm and happy. But he was a little bit scared too when Johan took out of his pocket a piece of cloth and put it on his eyes. "Jo-Johan, what are you-?" Judai was silenced when Johan put a finger on his mouth.

"Shhhh... Lights out for now" Johan then started kissing, licking and nipping Judai's neck, enjoying the flavor of Judai's untouched skin. "You taste good, Ju-chan... I need more" Johan lifted Judai's shirt up and started kissing his chest lovingly. Judai panted and moaned at the feeling, a beautiful pink blush running across his face, making him look vulnerable and adorable. He couldn't see, but he was sure that a little bump was beginning to show in his pants.

"J-Jo...han... I-I... Ah..." Judai moaned loudly as Johan's lips latched onto Judai's nipple and began sucking on it. Judai felt how Johan's hand was starting to make its way down until it was on Judai's crotch, rubbing his arousal. "U-Unnn...!" Judai felt how Johan's hand unzipped his pants and slipped his hand into his boxers and took his member firmly making him cry out for the pleasure.

"You are hard, Ju-chan. But..." Johan then pressed his waist against Judai's making him notice something... "You are not the only one. Every time I see you Judai... Laughing, sleeping, eating or just being you, It turns me on... See, this is what you provoke to me..." Johan said while he pressed more his body against Judai's. "So, what will you do...?" Johan purred.

"Jo-Johan... Please..." Judai begged, the piece of cloth already bothering him.

"Please what?" Johan smirked, a lustful look on his face for looking Judai like this. Only him could do it, look at Judai like this. Only and only him! Judai was, is and will always be his and nobody else's!

"P-Please... take me..." Judai tried to resist, but the pleasure and the love that Johan showed him was just too much. Screw with what was right or wrong! He loved Johan and that was it!

"With pleasure..." Johan removed Judai's clothes and his exposing their naked bodies at each other. Johan was staring at Judai's beatiful body, that was covered in sweat and and shaking from the sudden cold that hit him when his clothes were removed. _"So cute... and so vulnerable..."_ Johan thought. Before Johan throwed away his pants, he took out a tube of lube that he was carrying. He covered his fingers with it and, after receiving a nod by a blindfolded Judai, inserted his digits in Judai's virgin entrance.

Judai moaned when he felt Johan's finger slipping into his entrace, pulling in and out of the bruenette. Johan started kissing Judai's neck to distract him and trying to realx him. Then he added a second finger,making Judai hiss in pain.

"Are you okay, Ju-chan?" Johan asked corncerned for the brunette. Judai nodded slowly, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands clutching the rope. "Does it hurts...?" Johan asked, concern filling his voice, in Judai's ear.

"Just a little, but it's okay..." Judai moaned. Johan slowly nodded and then stuck in the third finger, making Judai cry, the tears being absorbed by the piece of cloth, starting to moisten it. Johan glanced up at Judai and saw the piece of cloth that covered Juda's beatifuls brown eyes being watered by his tears. It was like a dagger stabing his heart. He took out his third finger of Judai, thinking wahat could he do to stop the pain Judai was in. Suddenly, he gasped, realizing something. He started to search inside Judai with his fingers the place the will make Judai cry in pleasure. Johan smirked when suddenly Judai moaned after he touch a certain place and his smirk grew widely after touching there once again and Judai moaned again.

_"Found it!"_ Johan thought knowing that he had found Judai's prostate. He brushed his fingers against Judai' sweet spot again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his cute and lovely bruenette.

When Judai literally drowing in pleasure, Johan slipped his third finger in. He then started scissoring Judai entrance, making sure it was enough lubricated so Johan could slip his manhood inside Judai without causing him too much pain. When Johan thought it was enough, he took his fingers out hearing Judai's dissapointed moans because of the loss. He took out the tube of lube again and coated his member with it and positioned himself at Judai's virgin entrance.

"You ready, Ju-chan?" Johan was ready to enter him but Judai spoke first.

"W-wait... Johan..." Judai moaned. "Please... take away the blindfolding..." Judai wanted to see Johan, He wanted to see how Johan entered him and took away his virginity; but he couldn't if Johan didn't take out that piece of cloth covering his eyes. Johan also wanted to see Judai when he claim him. He wanted to see those beatiful chocolate brown eyes when they were in so much pleasure that Judai would moan as hard as he could... So he would give another use to that piece of cloth.

"Alright Ju-chan..." Johan then moved his hands behind Judai's head and started to untie the piece of cloth revealing the bruenette's lovely eyes that now where showing lust just like Johan's.

"Th-Thanks..." Judai was going to tell Johan to start, but he saw that Johan had a weird expression on his face... like if he was planning something BIG. "Jo-Johan...?" Judai wasn't prepared for Johan's reaction. He Kissed Judai roughly again, licking his bottom lip. Judai gasped at the action and Johan easly slide his tongue inside the bruenette's mouth, but this time Judai participied in the kiss and started kissing back, soon a tongue fight started. Judai moaned from the sensations Johan was providing him, Love and lust. Johan was winning the tongue battle, but then he felt something wrapping his cock. Judai opened an eye and saw how Johan was wrapping the tip of his manhood with the piece of cloth. Judai tried to stuggle but Johan grabbed him by his mouth preventing him to scape from the kiss, and his tied wrists didn't help. Johan wrapped succesfully Judai's head and he apart from the bruenette's mouth, a trail of saliva still linking them.

"Sorry Ju-chan... But this will prevent you from coming until I get enough from you..." Johan said looking lustly at Judai's body.

"J-Johan..." Judai moaned not really understanding Johan... Why was that necessary? Judai was get back into reality when Johan started to slide the tip of his manhhod inside him. It really hurt, and he could hear Johan murmuring things under his breath.

"So... fucking tight..." Johan was wondering how would feel if he was inside Judai, so he continued and thrust deeper into Judai, until he was fully inside him, pausing so Judai could get adjust. "Judai... It's so warm and tight inside you..." Johan purred in Judai's ear while Judai was moanig in slight pain.

"Jo-Johan... It hurts" Judai could feel how it burned inside him for the friction, even if Johan had prepared him and used a gentel amount of lube for it. It was like if he was being split in two.

"Ju-chan..." Johan said his name concerned, maybe Judai couldn't endure Johan's manhood, which was 9 inchs long. "Ju-chan... If it hurts too much, just tell me and I will stop..." cooed lovingly making Judai blush.

"P-please... Move..." Johan nodded and slide his member out of Judai until just the tip was inside. he then start thrusting slowly, trying not to cause him any harm.

"Ah-Ah...!" Judai was moaning in pain, it hurt more than he had though. Johan heard how Judai was moaning, so he started to thrust deeper trying to find Judai's prostate again. "Ah...!" Judai cried out when he felt how Johan touch something inside him that made him feel incredible... Johan, after hearing Judai scream in pleasure, thrusted harder, faster and deeper inside him.

"S-SHIT!" Johan could feel how Judai was starting to get tighter, so he took Judai in his hand and start rubing him, making Judai shut his eyes for the feeling.

"Jo-Kun! I feel weird! It's... like I'm going to explode...! Ah...!" Judai cried when he felt something in his stomach, like if something was trying to come out, but unfortunately, the piece of cloth that was wrapped on his head stoped him. "Johan! Please! Take the cloth away! It... Hurts!" It hurted how he could not come. Johan nodded and removed the piece of cloth from Judai without stoping him thrust. He could feel it too... How he was reaching his own climax.

"Gah! Judai!" Johan took Judais legs and put them on his shoulders, giving him a better angle to thrusth harder and deeper inside Judai. "F-Fuck...!" He rubbed harder and faster Judai's arousal, hearing Judai screaming for Johan's thrusts and Johan's attentions in his member, dobling his pleasure.

"Johan...! I-I'm gonna cum! Ah..!" Judai called, shutting his eyes for the pleasure.

"Wait, Judai! I want us to come together! Ah!" Johan moaned and panted as he thrusted deeper into the brunette.

"Jo-Jo-Kun!" Judai stuttered, his vision flashing from focus to darkness.

"Judai! Now!" Johan yelled, feeling himself reach his climax.

"Johan...!" Judai cried out as he came between his and Johan's chest.

"Ju...dai...! AH!" Johan cried out loudly as he came as well inside Judai. Judai gasped as his lover came inside him, filling the boy with his warm essence.

Johan collapsed on top of Judai, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. Johan was pantin heavily, but when he recovered, faster than Judai, he began licking Judai's come from his and the bruenette's chest. Judai blushed different shades of red while he was watching how Johan was licking his seed from his chest and his fingers

"Hmmm... As I thought... you taste just like chocolate... Ju-chan..." Johan said while he was sliding out himself from Judai, chuckling when he saw how Judai's blush deepened, then he kissed the brunette on the forehead and fall on top of him again. Judai blushed even more if he was possible when he felt Johan's essence slipping out his entrance on the bed, covering the sheets.

"I love you so much, my beautiful Ju-chan..." Johan whispered into the brunette's ear as he removed the ropes in Judai's wrists, plopping down ontop of him once again. Judai smiled happily. He kissed Johan on the forehead and hugged him lovely.

"I love you too, Jo-kun..." he whispered. Both lovers fell asleep in each others arms, forgetting about the camera that taped everything.

* * *

**A/N: HA! IN YOUR FACE DAD! I MADE A LEMON! (If you wanna know what the hell is this girl talking about, see CHP 5 in my story, Slave of my dreams ^^) AND YES! I DID REWRITE IT BECAUSE, well it was a valentine's special, but it wasn't my style, the 'lovely' way is not me... I PREFER RAPE OR BONDAGE! Please, review and gimme your opinios, but please no flame ^^! do you think I should do another Chapter? With what? Another JohanxJudai? A RyoxEdo? WHAT? Thanks a lot for your support! JA NE!**


End file.
